


First Time For Everything

by Hunter_Outlaw26



Series: Fandom Imagines [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Honeymoon, London, Lovers, Wedding, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Outlaw26/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: Evy Stark had been waiting for this day since she met him. Tony's little sister was getting married to Steve Rogers. But she was nervous about their first time together as man and wife. But they love each other and there's a first time for everything right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Evelyn (Evy) as Daisy Ridley, yeah Daisy Ridley but go with whomever you want!

No one's POV

For the first time in Evelyn Maria Stark's life she was genuinely excited. Not fake excited like she would be at the surprise birthday parties her brother would plan for her or sad excited when she was forced to leave Malibu for boarding school in London. But genuinely and extremely excited. Today was the big day, her big day. Today she would be marrying her true love Captain Steve Rogers. They had met on her first mission helping her brother defeat Loki in Germany and as they went on they grew close and found that they liked what they had together. And now she was finally marrying him.

* * *

 

Evy's POV

I woke up at eight in the morning at the Plaza Hotel. looking in the two other bedroom Wanda, Natasha, Pepper, Maria, Jane and Darcy were all still asleep so I slipped on the outrageous [robe](https://images.bigcartel.com/product_images/176462534/CassieMerlotSample.jpg?auto=format&fit=max&h=1200&w=1200) Pepper got me over my [nightgown](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1WXoZLpXXXXarXXXXq6xXFXXXX/Ekouaer-long-Satin-font-b-nightgown-b-font-Women-Satin-Lace-Sleepwear-Non-Cling-Full-Slip.jpg) and went into the bathroom. The suite Tony put us in was beautiful and massive with my bedroom having a round bed and being in the tower of the building. I poured a hot bath and pulled my short dark hair into a small bun. The water felt amazing as did the essential oils and bubbles. And then Darcy and Wanda burst in.

"Don't you two ever knock?" I asked glad that the bubbles covered everything. 

"We didn't realize you were awake and so we were looking for you, didn't wanna tell cap you got cold feet." Darcy said. 

"And your hair appointment is a eleven so here's a button up we stole from your room at the tower and your capri pants."Wanda said.

"Thank you really. I'll be out in a little bit, did Nat and Pep order breakfast?" 

"It'll be up here in an hour." 

"Awesome, I'll be here." I said and for the next thirty minutes I relaxed before putting on the shirt and capris glad that I chose spring for our wedding. Our wedding. The words even sounded nice in my thoughts. Looking at the beautiful [diamond](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cc/fe/f9/ccfef9d6b80702c0b3bef63201be0f43.jpg) on my finger and thought of Steve this was really happening. 

* * *

 

Steve's POV

I woke up at six am along with Bucky and Sam. We started out with a run and then back to the tower for a shower. At breakfast Tony cornered me. 

"I'm happy for you Capsicle but if you hurt my sister I will hurt you got it?"Tony asked me.

"I would never hurt her Tony and if I ever do you should definitely beat me up." I replied. 

"Nice talk." 

"So everyone here's to Steve and Evy may they have a long and happy life together!" Sam said toasting with his coffee. 

"To Steve and Evy!" We all cheered and then began to get ready. The wedding was at one o'clock at St.Patrick's Cathedral. And I couldn't wait to Marry my Evy. 

"So how's it feel Steve? To be getting married?" Bucky asked helping me with my suit.

"I'm excited Bucky, I've never felt this way about a woman before not even Peggy." I replied. 

"I'm happy for you Steve." 

"You'll find someone too Bucky." I said hugging my friend.

"I get it Steve, and now that I'm better I know I will but today is about you and Evy, and I'm happy to be your best man." 

"Thank's Buck. Let's go Evy's going to be waiting for me." I smiled. I was marrying the love of my life today.

* * *

 

Evy's POV

After the hair appointment we headed to the church and into the bridal chamber to get me dressed for the wedding.  I was shaking I was so excited. But as Darcy did my makeup and slid into my dress I instantly calmed.

 

"Oh Evy you look so beautiful." Pepper said hugging me tightly. Pepper was one of the closest people in my life and her, Nat, and Wanda were like sisters to me.

"I can't believe that this is happening." I replied Jane and Thor soon walked in. 

"Lady Stark! You look beautiful, your brother has asked me to tell you that it is time." He said and I nodded. Pepper straightened out my veil, Wanda handed me a bouquet and Darcy handed me a handkerchief. 

"Just in case okay? I worked hard on your makeup." She said and I laughed. 

"Of course, thank you." I said and joined my brother.

"Wow, Evy you look so grown up." Tony said.

"I just wished that Dad was here to see." I replied hugging him tightly. 

"He is somehow you know I never used to believe in god but now I think maybe he's always been looking out for us." (Don't flame me for that I thought it was cute!) 

"I think so too Tony." 

"Now let's get you married before capsicle Freezes over again." I giggled and then we began our walk down the aisle. Steve looked gorgeous as ever in a neatly tailored tuxedo but he looked good in everything. Finally as Tony kissed my cheeks and placed my hands in Steve's the ceremony began. 

 "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to wed Steven Grant Rogers and Evelyn Maria Stark in Holy Matrimony, IF there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold their peace." The officiant paused for a second. "Alright, now Steven say your vows. 

"Evelyn, the first time we met, I fell deeply in love with you. I knew that you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Every moment we have spent together since that day, my love for you has grown. My heart, my soul and everything that I am belongs to you.

You are the most amazing and perfect woman I have ever known. You make me happier than I ever thought possible and I feel truly blessed that you have agreed to be my wife.

So I make these vows to you in the presence of our closest friends and family, so that they may witness the promises I make.

I solemnly vow that I will spend everyday doing everything I can to be the husband that you deserve; to support, love and cherish you; through the happiest times, but also through the darkest times. I vow to be your best friend, your closest soulmate and, most of all, your faithful husband.

No matter what life may throw at us, I vow that I will never stop loving you, will never stop caring for you and will never stop trying to be the best husband that I can be.

I love you, Evelyn, with every fibre of my heart." He said and getting the ring from Bucky he slipped it on my finger just above my engagement ring.

"Evelyn." The officiant said and I nodded.

"Steve, the first time we met, I fell deeply in love with you. I knew that you were the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Every moment we have spent together since that day, my love for you has grown. My heart, my soul and everything that I am belongs to you.

You are the most amazing and perfect man I have ever known. You make me happier than I ever thought possible and I feel truly blessed that you have agreed to be my husband.

So I make these vows to you in the presence of our closest friends and family, so that they may witness the promises I make.

I solemnly vow that I will spend everyday doing everything I can to be the wife that you deserve; to support, love and cherish you; through the happiest times, but also through the darkest times. I vow to be your best friend, your closest soulmate and, most of all, your faithful wife.

No matter what life may throw at us, I vow that I will never stop loving you, will never stop caring for you and will never stop trying to be the best wife that I can be.

I love you, Steve, with every fiber of my heart." I smiled tears threatening to fall I took out the handkerchief Darcy gave me. I slipped the gold band onto Steve's finger and we looked at the officiant. 

"Congratulations. You may now kiss the bride Captain Rogers." Steve smiled and we kissed as everyone cheered. And now after the reception we were going on our honeymoon.

* * *

 

Steve's POV

I smiled at Evy as we were flying to our honeymoon destination. She was fast asleep leaned back in her seat. I was so lucky to have this amazing, smart, kind, and beautiful woman as my wife. 

"We're making our descent into heathrow Captain Rogers." The pilot said and I nodded. Evy began to stir. 

* * *

 

Evy's POV

(Picture of her outfit on the plane)

 

 I had fallen asleep on the plane and now Steve was waking me up. 

"Evy honey we're here come on." He said and I smiled. Getting out of the plane I freaked out. 

"Were in London?! This is great!" I said and he picked me up twirling me around. As soon as we got to the hotel room Steve lifted me up and carried me towards the bed. I began to kiss him gently. But then I grew nervous and broke away. "Wait Steve." I said gasping for breath.

"What's wron?" He asked me.

"I'm still a, I'm a virgin."I replied.

"It's alright, I am too." He said and began to kiss me again. This time I slipped ff my crop top as he pulled my skirt off. I  gasped as his lips worked their way from my lips down my chest towards my stomach and finally to my sex. I gapsed as Stevelicked my core I grew closer and closer to the edge before he stopped. 

"Steve?" I asked. 

"I wanted your first orgasm  to be when we both lost our virginities." He said and I smiled. 

"Then do it, I'm definitely ready, I know that now." 

"Alright, I'll be gentle I promise." He said and I nodded as he edged my legs apart a little farther and entered me. It was painful at first but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure. 

"S-steve." I said.

"Am I hurting you?"He replied.

"No I n-need you to move." He nodded and began thrusting in and out. I wanted to hold on the feeling he gave me inside and out. I loved Steve so much and this was just the cherry on top.

"E-evy.  I'm gonna." He said gasping.

"I am too." I replied and moving a bit faster my hands clawing into Steve's back hoping that I didn't draw blood. 

"Oh god EVY!" 

"STEVE!" I said and we rode out the high together. Afterwards he pulled out and went to grab a washcloth wiping off my thighs. Once we were both cleaned up we cuddled into each other.  "I love you Steve Rogers." I said kissing him gently.

"I love you too Evy." He replied. "And for both being virgins that was amazing."

"There's a first time for everything isn't there huh?" I said giggling.  We were perfect We were happy and I would never forget that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still not the best at smut but trying you know?


End file.
